There has been known a technique for enhancing convenience of a user using an information processing device by considering a dominant hand, habit, or the like, of the user. As such a technique, for example, there has been known a technique for changing the layout of a screen displayed on a display unit of the information processing device, depending on a user's dominant hand. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses change of a display position of a scroll button displayed in a screen, depending on a user's dominant hand.